User talk:Wagnike2
Hey Great additions with the wrestler pages you added, although not to be rude i think might be an idea to use this format for them User:TheWho87#Wrestlers_2, it took me ages to sort out most of the profiles on here to that layout, its just to make things look smoother and such, also for the pics you upload could you name them so they have a hyphen in them instead of a space like The-Rock kind of thing thats mostly due to how i uploaded most of the ones in use now, just looks neeter i feel and such. anyway great job again and hope you stay about. --TheWho87 06:59, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Chikara first of i'll say i know nothing about Chikara, but what i will say is that when it comes to the layout of promotion pages check out Ring of Honor as thats the best complete page there, i bring this up mostly about the Event page you started, nothing wrong with it i just thought that for indy leagues (like Chikara and such) that a layout simalar to Ring of Honor/Event history would be best, you could seperate all the seasons like the years or something along those lines. also this is something i tend to do alot and when you make roster pages or pages for events and titles and such always put the event names in those links things, that way when their made their there and also gives a good place to add in the page, and when adding event links add the promotion acronym before the event like CHIKARA Tag World Grand Prix Night One for example, thats mostly to avoid mixing names, the only time an event does not need the acronym before it would be a PPV event. other than that when you do copy over wikipedia content, remove the link parts from things like locations since their is no need for their to be pages on America, New York and such here, another thing thats not needed here are dates but always try and add in the links for years.--TheWho87 Note about Chikara Pro Wrestling/Event history I want to point out that every event isn't suitable for a page on the Wiki. A notable promotion doesn't justify pages for every event. I'm certainly no expert on Chikara, but I'm sure there is sites out there that list the more important ones. This applies to all other promotions as well: key events only. Also note: even in the event has a name, that doesn't mean it's notable either. Independent promotions name their events all the time, but a majority usually aren't notable. RobJ1981 06:08, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :There currently isn't much on how to decide which events are notable for inclusion. However, in the case of Ring of Honor, Chikara (and any other independent promotion): a list of events can list all the events, but all of them don't need to be linked at the start. Many promotions make DVDs for their events and release them on their website, I don't see this adding much notability to the event itself. I would say: if the DVD is sold at regular stores (Best Buy, Target, Circuit City, etc), it's notable to include here. If it's sold online somewhere besides just wrestling sites: it's also notable. If it's a regular tournament that has happened for a few years in a row, then it can be listed. Other than those examples, we might just need to look around to determine if it's notable or not. RobJ1981 07:32, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey, personally I feel that every event should be put up here simply cause this place it meant to cover all wrestling and its cases like that in which I tend to ignore Rob and just put them up lol but that’s me, anyway just to say I saw your working on the Eddie Kingston page and just to say when doing profiles try and add links to every title and promotion in their careers and when doing title do them like this for example (with the bracket parts to make them links of course AAA World Championship|AAA World Champion Also I personally don’t add every move like wikipedia, I tend to just add key moves and named moves, also add links to all tag teams and stable, and for team add who the partner is for the team, with stables just add the stable name Oh and one more thing, if you take anything off wiki remove the whole “professional wrestler” thing, its kinda stupid having that up on a site that’s about it, so things like that just down to “wrestler” for example. I don’t want to sound like I’m going on or something here, its just there is a lot of arses who just rip things and leave me to fix them, this just saves me hassle lol since one way or another I do have to modify things, anyway good work you have done so far here. --TheWho87 12:52, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Making Categories Categories are real easy just put in and if your doing a wrestler profile put the last name first comma then the first name then capp it off with the 2 and your done. also check here for the current categories going about http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Categories although feel free to add a couple more if their missing but dont create pages till their is something like a good 10 pages for it. --TheWho87 23:15, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry About The Pages Oh sorry about that, didn’t mean anything bad by it I just had a lot of free time today and worked on the recent pages I saw up using the info from cage match, if I removed anything it should be somewhere in the backup of the page, I was just adding some more info that’s all, on the belts I tend not to add in belts that are not on cagematch and if I see something that’s not there I tend to remove it, its basically one of my Wiki cleanup methods, also checking through I only removed one song but added two more. And with the moves, no offence intended but I’m one to try and keep this place not exactly like wikipedia, so I try not to have a mile long list of moves, I just put the ones I saw on cage match and cut the rest, I do think though that on this occasion I did cut some things that might not have been the best move, I tend to do quick cleanups and leave some things out since I tend to use only the once source, so its just my human error don’t take anything by it and sorry for removing some things you have done. Also on the images, once again nothing wrong with them, I just saves a couple off the cagematch looked a bit better I feel, the pic of Necro Butcher looked like he was asleep and Younger looked really dark and a bit too bloody to make out hence using the one from cagematch, as for Eddie Edwards, their was noting wrong I just thought the pose looked a bit better than looking at the ground that’s all, their isn’t any real specific set of pics to get I feel, I just personally hate photoshoots so more “in action” style shots like pics from shows and such are better suited I feel. Sorry if I messed anything up, its one of those things I do when I don’t have much to do and its heavy editing and cleanups of pages, I tend to raid through the most recent ones before going down my list simply because things get missed out, and one thing I did add to most of those pages was the full categories, I know Rob doesn’t like having a category for every promotion status of a guy I just do it so you can remove the lesser promotions at a later point or to create a page if you get enough of them.--TheWho87 22:25, 8 August 2008 (UTC) CHIKARA Events Just had a look at that Chikara event page you posted on their debut, now I’m not saying I’m an expert but on cagematch that show is called CHIKARA The Renaissance Dawns not CHIKARA (debut) just want to clear it up since if the show is called CHIKARA The Renaissance Dawns best move the page to that name I feel--TheWho87 22:37, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Angel Orsini Question Are you sure that championship section on Angel Orsini is right about Florida Championship Wrestling, cause i dont think its the one thats already up cause thats the WWE development territory--TheWho87 00:56, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Amber O'Neal & Other Things What I’ve done is taken the key info from your page and put it on the one already up, add onto that one from now on. And a couple of other things Firstly I see your adding bold to finishing moves, that’s fine but since their already bold could you maybe make main finishers bold and italic and names/favourite moves italic. And secondly, when doing championships have it so that they come out like this (for example) WWE World Championship|WWE World Champion And something I have come across with pages you have done is with categories, you don’t seem to sort them for the person, for example if you were to do something on Steve Austin, when you add the category you should add in |Austin, Steve at the end before closing the link, it just to clean up the categories a bit more, and also can I ask why you add people to the main promotion page as well as in the respective current roster/alumni section?, that seems pointless to me personally.--TheWho87 01:19, 10 August 2008 (UTC) DVD and video releases pages Overall, there isn't much new content on the DVD or video. The event pages aren't that big, so a section on the event page will work. See Over The Edge 1999 as an example of how it should look now. The previous formatting was to subpage them, but that has changed. We simply don't need to subpage small things like that. RobJ1981 19:25, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Hello Hey, Wagnike2, cool that you've heard of Kaiju. The show is still pretty obscure, but yeah, they could totally use a wiki. I started off wrestling as Multimoog (hence the username), and moved on to some of the larger monsters and Super Minion 96 (if you know THAT one you're a true fan!). I'm lending a hand helping out around here, and if there's anything you need or I can help with specifically, please let me know. Shawn (talk) 02:06, 25 September 2008 (UTC) New Skin Hi Wagnike, you may have heard that Wikia has been updating its default skin to "Monaco" (skin info, features). This wiki is currently on the old Monobook skin (you may see it differently depending on your preferences). So we would like to switch you over. There are 7 color schemes to choose from: Alternatively, you can choose to make a custom scheme, like Memory Alpha, Military Wikia, Rappelz or even (if you really want to see what can be done) UK Transport Wikia. For more examples, see here. Any admin can set the scheme, just go to your preferences, choose the "skin" tab, and scroll down to the admin options section. For a custom scheme you will need to follow the instructions on the help page. We need to make the switches soon, so if I don't hear from you, I'll change to Monaco Sapphire in a couple of days time. Then you can decide on your ideal scheme later. If you decide on a custom scheme, and need some help, then let me know! I'm letting a few other regulars and admins know as well, and posting it in the Forum too, so hopefully you guys can all discuss this. Shawn (talk) 18:28, 9 October 2008 (UTC) youtube is there really a need to put a youtube clip on EVERYTHING --Kevmicester2000 23:47, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Thats a very good point but i think we (the wiki users) should focus more on creating new pages for the TNA PPV's and other stuff yopu know--Kevmicester2000 23:59, 12 July 2009 (UTC) *well you can see by my contributions i edit quite a bit and if me, you and someothers really work at it we might actually get this up and going to be a good site *well im 18 and home with the parents with a laptop all day and ive been watching TNA, WCW, ECW, WWF/E since i was like 8 and wikipedia doesnt have a section due only to sports and this needs clean up hey *how do we get rid of someone off this wiki because he keeps editing WWE Night of Champions wrongly and when he is asked not to do it he does it again *and how do we become administraters because me and you edit this stuff more then anyone i know oof lol --Kevmicester2000 01:14, 15 July 2009 (UTC) *well i was thinking me and you should be the adms of this site --Kevmicester2000 23:11, 15 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Administrator I'll think on it. In the meantime, just let me know when you see problems from vandals or wrong pages or whatever. I have more free time now, so I'll be quicker to fix things. RobJ1981 18:57, 19 July 2009 (UTC) I've granted you rollback rights Since you've been here a while, I've decided to give you rollback. Now you can rollback the most recent edit. This is especially useful for when you have to revert vandalism and so on. RobJ1981 19:31, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Lucha Libre Thanks. I just finished doing some major updates on the AAA page, I'll finish the rest tommorow but I was wondering what to do about the now vacant National Atomic titles, not sure what to do with the brackets or if I should leave a note under the National titles section Prince Bee 07:45, 21 July 2009 (UTC) * How do we redirect pages? Prince Bee 22:09, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Forum discussion See: Forum:Pro Wrestling Wiki meeting: July, feel free to comment if you have the time. RobJ1981 06:18, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Note about infobox needed tag I noticed: http://prowrestling.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cherry_Bomb&diff=38986&oldid=35643, and I wanted to point out: the tag is not just for pages that need infoboxes, but also ones that need infobox sections filled in. It's easier to use one general tag for this, because the Wiki is so small. The infobox needed tag clearly says what is needed, so people wont be confused. Cherry Bomb needed resides, billed from and trained by. Also, height in feet/inches and weight in pounds would also help the article out. RobJ1981 02:32, 17 August 2009 (UTC) New main page look I've changed the main page a bit, I think it could use a few more pictures though. Since the site is about all promotions, perhaps we could format it to show the important wrestler articles for WWE, TNA, ROH, Chikara, Japan and a few others. RobJ1981 02:20, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Probably a TNA picture or two and then the main page will be fine. I was thinking either a "did you know" section or a "this day in history" section for the main page would help out. This day is simple enough, as there are several sites that list important dates. Plus I'm planning making articles for each day (January 1, 2 and so on). RobJ1981 03:44, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the message. I'm kind of new to the whole Wiki-thing so I'm not that familure with the set up. I'll hopefully get use to it in time. RE: Appropriate for this Wikia It's fine, as long as you keep nude pictures off the site. Plus have warnings in the external links. RobJ1981 01:31, September 3, 2009 (UTC) September meeting I'm planning to post my initial thoughts in a few minutes. Feel free to comment when you can. RobJ1981 06:36, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Good idea. I posted it on the main page. RobJ1981 19:43, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Hiya, do you know how to create a table like i have done for real names but have 3 different tables next to each other. I have nearly done the Raw roaster but want sm and ecw next to it rather than below it with all that dead space to the right of my current table? It's ok, i have been editing since Sept 08 i have loads of time free now, so trying to do as much as i can, there are alot of bad links on lots of pages, which i have spent all day sorting out. You think it going down with all names will be ok, i plan to do SM, ECW and older wreslters... so it might go down along way on one page.. shame cant put it in 3 tables. Which did i delete and i will go back and add them, sorry for doing that! dp (uk) 20:48, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Ah yes i did, i found her Ht & Wt in ft, in and lbs, but it was not the same in cm and Kg so left that off until i can find out how to convert it as i dont know cm and kgs. i will convert now and add it in. dp (uk) 20:55, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Can you delete pages on here that are not needed no more? dp (uk) 20:59, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Can you help me with this as i am stuck, if you look at WWE Monday Night RAW page and at the bottom where i have made the template for all the raw episodes, do you know why 1994 is all centered, while all the other 1993, 2008, 2009 all start on the left side. I cant work why its doing it. dp (uk) 21:55, September 21, 2009 (UTC) That was it thanks.. to big of a gap on the spacing when it went down a line, to big a gap between the • ....Thanksdp (uk) 22:10, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ok, dp (uk) 17:25, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Editing Well is does seam like there are a lack of people editing on here, lots to do and no workers to do it. dp (uk) 13:11, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Yes i did see that, what about making a "facebook" Pro Wrestling Wikia page as that will not be spamming but also getting the page all over the world, i am a member of the WWE page on there and i could post it on there as a link. dp (uk) 13:19, September 25, 2009 (UTC)